El Mareo
by Dollisapi Do Tao
Summary: Todo pasa. Nadie tiene algo para siempre. Así es como tenemos que vivir (Haruki Murakami). La muerte siempre le ha jugado bromas de pésimo gusto a Sasuke Uchiha. La inesperada muerte de Naruto es una de ellas y después de enterarse, lo único que se le ocurre es salir a caminar. Una sola pregunta flota en su mente: ¿cuándo finalmente se lo llevarán a él y no a los otros?


**Aclaraciones** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creaciones originales de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno, por lo que se pretende tomar a los personajes y colocarlos en otro contexto distinto para el que fueron creados.

 **El Mareo**

Capítulo Uno

 _Cuesta Arriba_

(Prólogo)

«Con los ojos, no te veo.

Sé que se me viene el mareo y es entonces cuando quiero salir a caminar»

 _El Mareo_ , Bajofondo feat. Gustavo Cerati.

Se habían burlado por segunda vez en su vida.

De la nada, ya estaba solo de nuevo.

Otra vez.

Otra maldita vez.

¿Por qué no simplemente se dejaba de tonterías la muerte? ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo llevaba a él?

Llevaba varias horas de la madrugada dando vueltas por las heladas calles de la ciudad. La mezclilla de sus pantalones estaba tan mojada y fría que andar se le dificultaba cada vez más. Incluso la chaqueta que había tomado para cubrirse del inclemente aire ya estaba inutilizada por la humedad. Cada paso que daba se alentaba más y más, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y él fuese el único que caminaba, que vivía.

No quería volver a casa, pero tampoco quería hundirse en esa asquerosa nieve gris y morir congelado. Quería la muerte, pero no una cualquiera. Anhelaba una digna de él.

Por eso llevaba caminando toda la madrugada, desde que su maestro, Kakashi Hatake, le había comunicado la terrible noticia que heló sus expectativas navideñas de aquel 24 de diciembre.

El teléfono había sonado intermitentemente durante los siete minutos en los que el joven Uchiha tardó en tomar el aparato. Después de pronunciar un adormilado, molesto y seco "diga", esperaba escuchar a su mejor amigo pidiéndole que salieran por un par de platos de ramen. No hubiera sido la primera vez que él llamaba a esas horas. Quería decirle que era un imbécil por pensar que estaría abierto algún local de Ramen. Deseaba decirle que mejor fueran a una tienda 24/7 a comprar un par de paquetes de comida instantánea para consumirlos en alguna de las dos casas. Pero no, nada de eso ocurrió.

—Naruto ha muerto.

Kakashi fue muy certero con sus palabras. A él, irónicamente, no se le daba enmascarar la realidad. No fue necesario decir que en verdad sentía la pérdida. En su tono de voz estaba completamente claro que él también estaba destrozado por la noticia. No notó en su voz intenciones de fingir lo contrario.

Sasuke no contestó. Se calló y se cayó. En el suelo, con la boca cerrada y el teléfono pegado a su oído con tanta fuerza que esta se volvió rosada por la presión, sintió ganas de matar. Quería que la muerte fuese un ente capaz de estar frente a él y destrozarla a golpes. Se la imaginaba como él, tan fuerte y tan capaz como sus propias ganas de acabar con eso que evitaba la inmortalidad. Quería gritar, llorar y sentirse mal como cualquier otra persona común y corriente.

Pero él bien sabía que sus reacciones no eran particularmente comunes.

El pitido del fin de la llamada le informó que no era momento para preguntar las circunstancias. En ese momento notó que su mente había trabajado de más en los quince segundos que duró la llamada telefónica de Kakashi. La migraña se hizo presente y se llevó la mano a la cabeza tratando de anestesiar, rudimentariamente, el dolor pulsante.

Su cuerpo se acercó al botiquín de medicinas que estaba oculto detrás del espejo de su baño. Del frasco de tamaño industrial tomó varias pastillas de paracetamol y estas viajaron por su tráquea gracias al impulso que un poco de vodka les dio. La chillona voz de Sakura recriminándole su consumo de medicamentos y alcohol resonó en su mente y sólo incrementó el dolor de cabeza. Era molesta incluso cuando no estaba presente.

Se tiró sobre la cama, esperando que los analgésicos hicieran algo por él. Creyó que si cerraba los ojos todo estaría bien al otro día pero no fue así.

Antes de que recobrara el sentido, ya estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo.

¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? Seguro encontrarlo. Sí, hallarlo. Parado, sin suéter alguno, afuera del Ichiraku. O quizá abajo de la ventana de Sakura, cantándole con la voz más desafinada que podía emitir. Pero su búsqueda no rindió frutos.

Incluso se detuvo en el apestoso apartamento que normalmente ocupaba Naruto cuando no descansaba en el duro sofá de la enorme casa Uchiha. Su dedo no se despegó del timbre por unos minutos hasta que los gritos de una de las vecinas le informaron que era un idiota que merecía morir por molestar a esas horas. Aquella mujer había sacado la cabeza por la ventana para gritarle que podía irse al carajo. La siniestra sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro asustó a la anciana y esta lo maldijo por lo bajo antes de escabullirse en la comodidad de su hogar.

Ojalá pudiera cumplir el deseo de aquella amargada mujer, pensó dándose la vuelta para intentar perderse por las calles heladas. No sabía a dónde ir pero no quería seguir esperando a su mejor amigo y no deseaba intentar

Anduvo perdido en su mente, y sus pies, entumecidos y desgastados, lo guiaron lentamente hasta las afueras de la escuela a la que asistió con Naruto. La nieve cubría la entrada y la noche empezaba a disolverse en el horizonte. Recordó, con especial horror, que frente a ese edificio había conocido, peleado y reído con él en innumerables ocasiones. Se necesitaba de mucha estupidez para hacer reír a alguien como Sasuke y el último de los Uzumaki sobresalía en ese aspecto. Su idiotez era absolutamente memorable.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos para guardar algo de calor (o al menos pensar que era para eso), y se acercó al columpio que siempre tomaba el hiperactivo rubio.

Su sorpresa fue enorme al darse cuenta de que había alguien ahí, sentado.

Con extrema dificultad, empezó a tratar de moverse con rapidez. Lamentablemente la acumulación de hielo era tal que sus ágiles pies se hundían y la mezcla de lodo helado y aire casi glacial le retrasaron.

¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

Su furia incrementó drásticamente cuando vio que la persona que estaba ahí no era quien él esperaba. No, era una chica. Una que lloraba en silencio completamente desconsolada.

Ella estaba devastada. No era fácil decir si el rojo de sus mejillas era por culpa del inminente frío o por las incontables lágrimas que se deslizaban por su helada piel. Al muchacho de pelo negro le pareció que aquello era la combinación de ambas situaciones Devastada era poco, destrozada sería el término correcto para describirla.

Sasuke llevaba varios minutos guardando en su memoria cada uno de los gestos de aquella chica de pelo tan largo y oscuro como la noche. Ya la había mirado antes, estaba seguro. ¿Cuándo? ¡Qué importaba!

Ella lloraba con tanto sentimiento que ni parecía haber notado que ahí había alguien contemplando su dolor. Sus manos enfundadas en guantes de lana blanca se aferraban al borde de su falda plisada, como si quisiera romperla cual pedazo de papel inservible. Su cabello estaba tan helado como húmedo, puesto que el gorrito blanco que supuestamente tenía la función de mantener la temperatura de su cabeza había caído a la nieve.

Sasuke no podía despegar la mirada de esa figura. Sentía algo que hacía años no brotaba de su ser: curiosidad. Más que interés o preocupación, sólo quería saber. Sólo eso.

Sabía que era una Hyuuga, no estaba segura si era la mayor o la menor (porque, sinceramente, ¿a quién carajos le importaban los Hyuuga?), pero estaba seguro de que pertenecía a esa familia.

—Hm

Hubiera querido preguntarle qué pasaba, por qué lloraba, pero lo único que de su boca salió fue ese sonido tan característico en él.

Contrario a la mayoría de las personas, Hinata sí volteó a verlo.

—¿Uchiha-san?

Ella sí le conocía. Parecía que siempre se hubieran hablado, como si aquella no fuese la primera vez que se dirigían la palabra, era una conversación inconclusa.

Su apellido había sido pronunciada de una forma suave y delicada. Sasuke se sintió sumamente incómodo al notar que estaba más tranquilo después de ser nombrado por ella.

La noche siguió desapareciendo. La muerte de la oscuridad por alguna razón le aliviaba. El sol de invierno no daría calor, pero por alguna razón seguro le haría sentir mejor.

Helado, como estaba todo, nada podría curar el frío perpetuo que se había vuelto a colar a su vida. El peso de la soledad le dolió. No mucho. Sólo lo justo para darse cuenta de que estaba de nuevo por su cuenta.

Otra vez.

La joven subió su rostro y clavó sus pupilas blanquecinas en los ojos oscuros de él.

De pronto, lo supo. Entendió, con una sola mirada y su cuerpo se estremeció porque un escalofrío le recorrió los más profundos rincones empolvados de su conciencia.

Aquella chica de cabello largo como la noche estaba sufriendo lo mismo que él. Era como si aquellas gigantescas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos fueran por los dos. El agua salada que brotaba de aquellos ojos (que nadie en ese preciso instante hubiera podido calificar de hermosos) eran para la mismas persona a quien él empezaría a guardar luto.

—Tú estás enamorada él.

Como una daga, sus palabras se clavaron en su pecho y el silencio se rompió. Un gemido desgarrador se escuchó por toda la calle. Aquellos labios resecos y ese cuerpo frágil, deshidratado y destrozado por las emociones comenzó a temblar mientras sus manos cubrían sus oídos para que sus propios gritos no le perturbaran. Sasuke sintió, por primera vez en siglos, que había hecho algo mal. ¿Habría sido el tiempo verbal con el que había soltado aquella frase? Claro que sí, concluyó para sí mismo. En la frase que aún sentía en su lengua Naruto todavía seguía vivo y la esperanza de alcanzarlo todavía exitía en ese instante, en la imaginación.

Ella comenzó a llamarlo, su voz tímida y casi siempre economizada empezó, sin tregua, a nombrar a su mejor amigo. Sasuke escuchó aquel nombre hasta que el sentido se perdió. Hasta que se volvió un mantra para desahogarse que no surtía efecto alguno. De pronto, las palabras de la chica se volvieron ruidos inentendibles. Las tres sílabas que componían el nombre de Naruto se deshacían en dolor y desesperación. Era inhumano pero tan normal y perecedero.

Por un momento, casi sintió compasión por ella.

Casi.

Los gritos duraron lo que a él le pareció una eternidad. Luego la calma volvió. La calma a medias, sin silencio y con los sollozos y lágrimas inagotables de la jovencita.

Sasuke quiso ser otra persona para poder ayudarla con su pesar pero notó que realmente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo una chica devastada por el dolor. Él mismo se encontraba sufriendo herméticamente. Se supo incapaz de ayudarse y de ayudarla. Con una sádica sonrisa (que en realidad pretendía ser comprensiva) se dio la media vuelta y caminó con rumbo al lugar donde sale el sol.

つづく

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora** : Llevo mucho tiempo con esta historia en la cabeza. No sé, exactamente, por qué tengo la necesidad imperiosa de escribir una historia larga Sasuhina si bien el final de Naruto me dejó completamente satisfecha. Quizá está esa vena dentro de mi el tan incómodo pero fabuloso _¿Y qué tal sí...?_

Originalmente el título de la historia iba a ser The Sounds of Transfixing Bounds pero me parece que la historia se apega más a la canción de Bajofondo porque el toque es mucho más desesperanzador de lo que yo hubiera querido. En la próxima parte tendremos al grupo de fangirls de Sasuke porque todas ellas son increíbles personajes y creo que me parece que deberían de tener su lugar en esta historia.

Déjenme sus comentarios que son más que bienvenidos.


End file.
